The Pink Terror
by laze jovanov
Summary: Super Buu after getting trapped in the Room of Spirits because of Gotenks cockiness caused Piccolo to destroy the gateway. Angry and frustrated Buu let out an incredible loud sound which opened a portal to Earth...but not the Earth they knew.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Happy Harbor. The team of superheroes which were Robin,Superboy,Miss Martian,Wonder Girl,Kid Flash,Artemis,Aqualad,Nightwing,Blue Beetle and Beast Boy were out on a mission to track down and recapture escaped criminals: Killer Frost,Icicle Junior and Mr Freeze.

"Can't the bad guys ever take a break ?" Robin asked

"They just don't know when enough's enough" Kid Flash said

The eventually tracked down the three ice villains who were running on the street.

* * *

Meanwhile in somewhere in a park a portal opened and out came a pink blob. As the portal closed the blob began to shake and then...a face appeared on the top of the blob. Slowly the blob took a humanoid shape,the creature did not look entirely humanoid and it's name was...Majin Buu !

Super Buu looked around the park " _Where am I ? Is this Earth ?"_ He thought as he looked around...then he sensed something familiar with this place " _What ?! No way ! How are all the earthlings I killed alive again ?"_ Super Buu had many questions but those questions soon faded as something else caught Buu's attention. There was a city full of people. Buu smiled at this as he wanted to eat and all those humans there would soon become delicious chocolate ! Using his power Super Buu flew direstly at the unsuspecting city.

* * *

Meanwhile

The Team had defeated Killer Frost,Icicle Junior and Mr Freeze and are now taking them to the police. They were about to leave until...

"Hey...uhhh guys" Kid Flash said "What is that up in the sky..."

As he pointed everyone looked up to see an unusual sight. There was some sort of humanoid creature floating in the city,the creature had pink skin,white pants and seemed to have an antenna on it's head. Thinking this creature might be a possible threat Wonder Girl,Miss Martian and Blue Beetle took to the sky after it. When they came closer they were surprised at they saw. This creature seemed unlike anything they had seen before, it did not have any hair nor a nose nor ears but it did seem to have some sort of holes on the sides of it's head that seemed to act like ears,it's fingers were short and had a non-human appeareance. It also seemed to have tiny holes around it's body. At this point Super Buu noticed them as well as he turned to look at them.

"Who or what are you ?" Miss Martian asked him

"Hmmm...strange...I was gonna ask you the same question" Super Buu responded

They way Buu spoke it ran some chills down their spines. All of them had uneasy feelings as they stared into Buu's red pupils. Blue Beetle was about to ask something when they all heard a voice...

"STOP !"

A voice called causing the team's and the majin's attention to be focused on the escaping three metahuman criminals.

"Ugh great now we have them to worry about too" Wonder Girl sighed however Super Buu heard her words and this caused the majin to get a smile on his face. Super Buu then pointed his palm at the escaping criminals "No need" and that was all Super Buu said before out of his palm came a football-sized sphere made of pink energy and was heading for the criminals. The ball didn't hit them directly but it instead it hit the ground, however when it hit...it created an incredibly powerful explosion killing the criminals,the police and everyone in that zone !

Everyone on the team stared in awe,shock and horror.


	2. Chapter 2

The team of young heroes and heroins were still very much stunned at Buu's action. Even Superboy,Kid Flash,Robin,Aqualad,Artemis,Nightwing and Beast Boy were all stunned by the sudden blast which came from Buu.

"What is you're problem !?" Blue Beetle asked in anger "Do you have any idea how many innocent people you just killed ?!"

But to everyone shock and surprise Super Buu began to laugh "Oh they're just the first of many" Buu said "You see I won't stop until I kill every living thing on this planet is destroyed"

Everyone were filled with shock,horror ,anger and disgust at Super Buu's statement.

"If you think we are just gonna sit back and let you do that then you've got another thing coming !" Cassie aka Wonder Girl stated angrily

"Well if that's true..." Majin Buu said unafraid of her threat "Come and try to stop me..."

"Alright then...let's see how much punishment you can take !" Wonder Girl stated as she suddenly charged at the pink monster. Cassie attempted to punch him right in the face but...Super Buu caught her fist without any visible effort.

"The same goes for you too..." Majin Buu said before delivering a punch of his own right at Wonder Girl's face followed by a brutal elbow hit to her back before sending the young heroin flying though the city with a heavy kick. The team were left stunned at how this new being easily defeated one of the team's heavyweight fighters without effort. What was shocking to them the most was how quickly Super Buu delivered those hits "So..." Super Buu began saying as his eyes turned to the rest of the team "who's next ?"

That was all the team needed to see and hear. Blue Beetle quickly formed his hands into laser-guns and shoots at Majin Buu...only for Buu to dissappeared without a trace before appearing inches away from Blue Beetle. Super Buu did not give Blue Beetle to defend himself as Blue Beetle was sent flying before crashing in a window of a building from a punch from Super Buu. Miss Martian takes action and attempts to use her telekinesis to subdue Super Buu which it works for a short time

"So you can you telekinesis too huh ?" Super Buu grinned before roaring and releasing an immense amount of energy withing his body breaking Miss Martian's hold on him. Just then Super Buu appeared right in front of her grinning,the female martian's eyes widen in shock as Super Buu points his palm at her "Goodbye..." Buu said before unleashing a powerful energy wave of pink energy at her. After that there was no sight of Miss Martian

"Megan !" Superboy yelled in shock as Buu turned to him

"Don't worry you'll be seeing her again soon enough...in the afterlife that is." Super Buu said at the kryptonian-human hybrid. Out of pure anger Connor leaped at the majin. Super Buu disappears before Superboy could deliver a hit and suddenly appears behind him and puts Superboy in a full-nelson. As Superboy was struggling Super Buu tightens his grip. Super Buu continued to tighten his grip as he grinned...but suddenly he felt his head-tentacle being grabbed before a powerful punch connected with his cheek sending Buu flying and releasing Superboy from his grip as Superboy crashes on the street below. Super Buu stops himself in mid air he looked to see Wonder Girl who was ready for another round.

"You didn't think I'd go down that easy did you ?" Cassie asked with a smirk

"Yeah, but I'm not disappointed" Majin Buu answered with a sinister grin on his face

With that Wonder Girl charges at him once again. However just as she came close enough Super Buu opened a hole in his chest allowing the surprised Wonder Girl to go through him !

"What the !?" Cassie exclaimed before Majin Buu caught her by the leg and threw her into a building where she crashed into an empty room. As Wonder Girl got up Buu stretched his right leg and kicks her in the chest causing Cassie to crash even further until she bursted out of the other side of the building and falls to the ground below. Super Buu was prepared to go after her until and arrow hit him on the back and exploded. That arrow came from Artemis who did hesitate at first as she was seeing Majin Buu in action. After the smoke cleared Buu has a small whole on his back however as soon as the injury was inflicted...it suddenly closed and healed as if it was brand new much to the team's surprise. Instead of turning his whole body around Super Buu just turned his head an entire 140 degrees.

"That was unexpected" Kid Flash commented as Super Buu grinned at them

"And I don't like that look he has in his eyes" Robin gulped, just then Super Buu shot two pink energy beams from his eyes

"Run !" Nightwing yelled as all the heroes scattered before the beams could hit them and when the beams hit they made a powerful explosion knocking the heroes and heroins off their feet. Super Buu was prepared to shoot again until he saw Superboy ready to attack again as he leaped at the majin. Buu quickly turned his entire body around and blocked Superboy's punch with his foot before using his other leg to kick the hybrid in the face sending Conner crashing in a subway ! Super Buu sensed his previous opponent returning and turned around as Wonder Girl came at him again. Super Buu grinned again as he was ready to go again. Wonder Girl threw many punches at Buu which the majin effortlessly blocked and dodged,Cassie was frustrated as she was unable to land a single hit on him since the hit she gave him when he was off guard in his clash against Superboy. Buu suddenly stretches his head-tentacle and wraps it around Cassie's throat causing her to stop attacking and grab hold of his body-part, before Buu punches her in the face and sending her crashing on the ground.

"Come on. Is that all you got ?" Super Buu asked as he crossed his arms.

 _"No not quite."_

A voice called inside Buu's head stunning him. Suddenly Buu began to yell in pain as he was holding his head in extreme pain "What's...going on ?" Super Buu asked before his eyes landed on the source. It was Miss Martian and she was trying to take him down with her mental powers,she had turned intangible at the last second before Buu unleashed his attack. Buu angrily narrowed his eyes at her...but suddenly the pain ceased and Buu was feeling as good as he ever had.

"What ?" Miss Martian looked in shock as she tried even harder to shut Buu down but it was no use. Buu pointed his finger at her and shot an energy beam from it which Miss Martian dodges.

"Don't bother it's useless" Super Buu told her much to her surprise and confusion "I know what you were trying to do,you were trying to shut me down with a mental attack. However I've dealt with this sort of problem before and I found a solution to counter it." Super Buu then began tapping his head with his finger "It's simple, I deliberately start destroying my own brain cells and regenerate them in equilibrium, rendering me invulnerable to any psychic or telepathic attacks. A neat trick,huh ?"

Miss Martian was shocked by this explanation. Buu used this to his advantage as he suddenly appeared in front of her and send her crashing in another building with a kick before she could become intangible again.

"What a shame is there really nobody that can stop me ?" Super Buu asked

"We beg to differ." A new voice called

Buu's shifted his attention to the sky to see...The Justice League ! Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Martian Manhunter,Flash,Red Tornado,Captain Atom,Supergirl,Cyborg,Black Canary,Captain Marvel,Green Arrow,Mary Marvel,Hawkgirl,Hawkman,Power Girl etc.

"Glad you could make it in time." Nightwing commented with smile

"Is everyone alright ?" Superman asked

"Wonder Girl,Superboy,Blue Beetle and Miss Martian are in really bad shape but the'll recover" Robin stated

"Glad to hear that" Superman said before turning his attention to the pink creature Majin Buu who simply grinned at the arrival of the Justice League before descending down.


	3. Chapter 3

Super Buu was still grinning with his arms crossed as he was standing right in front of the Justice League. He did not seem the least bit concerned about this in fact Buu seemed to be enjoying it.

"Who are you ?" Superman asked with a serious tone

"Well since you asked so nicely...I should introduce myself" Super Buu said "my name is Majin Buu"

"Majin Buu huh ? What buissnes do you have coming here and why did you destroy everyone and everything around here ?" Superman demanded

Once again Super Buu let out a laugh "Oh if I had a nickle every time I heard that. If you want to know why it's because if feels good,the destruction the slaughtering of lives,the pathetic screams of help and mercy." Every single member of the Justice League and the Team could not believe the words they were hearing coming from Buu's mouth. Almost all of them had anger,disgust,horror,shock and some even had fear. "It's always so amusing when I come to a new world and every inhabitants on that world will scream and run from me in fear,it's so amusing when that happens and even more amusing when I start the killing and destruction. Makes me smile just by thinking about it." Superman along with most of the heroes were trying not to let their anger get the better of Majin Buu spoke again "But it seemed you had finally arrived..."

This caught everyone off guard

"What do you mean ?" Batman demanded

To his response Super Buu let's out a chuckle "I mean, I've known about you all, ever since I came to this world. I can sense the life force of other living beings and I sensed you all the minute I came here." Everyone was now in deep shock as they had been not expecting this, some thought that Majin Buu was bluffing but Batman knew very well that Buu was not lying. "Yes I could sense all of you no matter where or how far away you are from could say I was merely using the fight with the brats as a warm up." They were all speechless by this,this meant that Majin Buu was not taking the fight with the Team seriously in fact Buu was merely toying with them the whole time.

"I see so you've been wanting a challenge huh ?" Superman asked

"Yes,you see I would have easily blown this entire planet up in a second" Super Buu confirmed stunning everybody,some still thought that Buu was bluffing but once again Batman was fully aware that what the pink creature said was true as he could not see nor sense any deception. "Now...allow me...to show you all, true power !" Suddenly Super Buu's entire body was engulfed in a pink aura and powerful winds came from the pink monster,some of the heroes covered their eyes. Rocks,new-papers and even vehicles began to lift up into the air. Majin Buu's vanes began to become visible and even pink electricity began to appear around him. Superman used his microscopic vision to see what Buu was up to but to his surprise Majin Buu's anatomy was very unique and could not be understood by even Superman's knowledge. Martian Manhunter decided to use his telepathy to see what Buu wanted...suddenly the martian's eyes widened in shock

"Everyone ! Grab all the people in the are and get out ! Majin Buu is planning on self-destructing !" Martian Manhunter yelled, everyone could not believe this with shock ! But they all knew what they had to do.

The heroes quickly scattered and gabbed and moved as many cevilians as they could. Superman found Superboy barely standing as he emerged from the subway " _What did he do to you ?"_ Superman thought in shock and quickly raced and picked up Conner,Martian Manhunter took Magen,Wonder Woman picked up an unconscious and beaten Cassie and Red Tornado took Blue Beetle who was alive but seriously injured. Buu yelled extremely loudly and an enormous pink light engulfed his whole body,the members of the Justice League grabbed all they could and flew/ran as fast as they could from Buu before and enormous pink explosion erupted from his whole body. The Justice League members turned around to see a huge pink dome taller than the tallest buildings ! Superman clenched his hands into fists in anger of not saving all the people in the area,but Wonder Woman's put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down

"I'm sorry" Wonder Woman said softly

* * *

Back in the watch tower Superboy,Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle were put to healing Miss Martian was not as badly injured as the others were. The rest of the team were gathered to share the information they had when they clashed with Majin Buu.

"What abilities did Buu display when you first fought him ?" Batman asked

"Well aside from the ability you already know,he was super strong,super fast,he can shoot pink balls of energy from his hands and pink beams from his eyes,I think he also has the same ability as Clayface. " Nightwing said

"He seems to have the ability to control every aspect of his physical make-up, he was able to turn his head 140 degrees,stretch his limbs even create whole in his body" Aqualad stated "And we believe he may have much more abilities than what he showed us in our battle"

This was definitely a threat unlike any other.

"M'gann were you able to find out anything about his past" Martian Manhunter asked his niece

"No because he was able to destroy his own brain cells and regenerate them at equilibrium" Miss Martian stated much to the surprise of her uncle

"But I was able to read his mind when I-" Martian Manhunter was caught of when Batman said

"He was playing us" He said darkly "Buu deliberately allowed you to do that,he wanted us to know his plan."

This caught everyone's attention

"Does this mean-" Supergirl began to

"Yes he'll be back" Batman stated darkly

Supergirl looked at her second cousin Conner aka Superboy as he was laying in bed healing from his wounds caused by Buu. She hoped that he'll recover soon

"I wonder what his planning" Superman said

"Whatever his plan is ,it can't be good" Flash stated

"We should go and search for him" Wonder Woman said

"No" Batman said "Remember he was able to sense us all the way to the Watchtower, he'll be able to get away no matter where we look"

"So we're just stand here ?" Superman asked with slight anger not willing to rick innocent lives

Batman remained quiet unsure how to find a solution to this situation

* * *

Back to the Dragon Ball Z universe

Piccolo and Gotenks who had turned Super Saiyan 3 had finally escaped the Room of Spirits and entered the Look Out

"Oh my gosh Trunks you're okay" Bulma said with joy

"And you're a Super Saiyan 3 too ?!" Krillen asked in shock

"Hey ughhh...did anybody see Buu ?" Gotanks asked rather confused about this

"No I thought you took care of him" Krillin said

"But we saw him enter the portal" Piccolo said "There's no way he could have gotten away"

...

As everyone on Earth were confused about this

Goku,Supreme Kai,Kabito,Gohan and Old Kai were also confused about this as the watched the crystal ball

"So Gotenks defeated him ?" Supreme Kai asked

"I don't think so, look how confused they are" Goku pointed out

"Yes you're right Goku,but then what happened to Majin Buu ?" Supreme Kai asked

"I think I know what happened..." Old Kai stated turning everyone's attention to him and Gohan

"What do you mean ?" Gohan asked

"Buu is in another universe." Old Kai stated

"What ?!" All of them asked in shock

"Yes, when Buu opened the first portal,that portal lead to another universe" Old Kai said "And the second portal opened right here in our universe."

"If that's true then that means Buu is gone forever" Supreme Kai said happily

"Which means there's no need for me to fight him and everyone's safe" Gohan said as he got up

"Yes and no. Majin Buu may not be in our universe anymore but he is most certany wrecking havoc in another Earth" Old Kai said

Goku suddenly got up as well

"Dad ?" Gohan asked

"Goku where are you going ?" Supreme Kai asked

"I have to go and stop Buu, I can't let innocent people die !" Goku stated

"But how can you travel to another universe" Supreme Kai said

"Actually he can" Old Kai said "The portal that Gotanks opened in now a weak punch in the dimensional wall and the dimensional wall is so weak even Goku's Instant Transmission might be able to through"

"Are you serious ?" Gohan asked in shock

"Really ? Alright !" Goku said happily "But I can't go just yet, even in my Super Saiyan 3 form I don't think I can beat Majin Buu. This Buu is much stronger than the previous one I thought. In my Super Saiyan 3 form I might be able to give him a run for his money,but I doubt I'll be able to put him down for the count."

"Dad are you suggesting me ?" Gohan asked as he pointed at himself

"Well...I was going to" Goku said "But I think someone else should do it, and I know who that person is."

* * *

Meanwhile back in DC

Three hours had passed since Majin Buu's encounter with the Justice League. The Justice League are scanning the entire globe in search of Majin Buu so far Buu's trail was cold. They were all fearful of having an extremely dangerous creature loose on the Earth.

Batman was looking at the screens as Superman approached him

"Bruce where do you think Majin Buu came from ?" Superman asked

"I'm unsure he could be anything an alien,a mutant,a genetically engineered creature" Batman stated "He seems to have unusual powers when the team described him."

"Do you think he was bluffing about him having the power to destroy a planet in a second ?" Superman asked

"I don't think so,when he said that I couldn't sense in attempt to deceive us" Batman stated

Suddenly the alarms went off and a screen showed Super Buu attacking a city. He was destroying buildings with energy beams and killing many people.

"We gotta go !" Superman stated as he went to the teleporter

"Wait ! Clark ! Buu is pourpesly trying to draw us to him" Batman said

"I don't care ! We can't let these people suffer anymore !" Superman stated

At this point Wonder Woman came "What's going on !?"

"It's Majin Buu he's back" Superman said "Call the rest of the Justice League !"

...

Majin Buu was still busy destroying stuff. Super Buu formed lifted his hand and created an basketball-sized sphere, he was about to throw it until he sensed them approaching. Super Buu smiled and his energy sphere ceased. Super Buu landed on a park and soon the Justice League came. Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Martian Manhuntrt,Supergirl,Mary Marvel,Green Lantern etc.

Super Buu found himself surrounded by the Justice League. All of them had glares of hatered towards him which did not bother the majin the least bit. In fact Buu was very happy and glad that all of them came !

Martian Manhunter tried to read his mind again but this time he could not hear nor see anything. Batman was correct Majin Buu did indeed deliberately let him do that.

"Majin Buu ! I'm giving you this one chance. Surrender peacefully or we will be forced to take you down !" Superman warned as he pointed a finger at the majin.

" _So many targets to choose"_ Super Buu thought while grinning then spoke "Well...you certainly are merciful. I appreciate the offer...really I do...but I'm going to have to say I'll pass." At this point Buu's eyes glowed pink and suddenly...two large blobs of pink slime bursted from the ground directly below Captain Marvel and Batman engulfing both heroes !

"Bruce !" Superman and Wonder Woman yelled at the same time

"Billy !" Yelled Mary Marvel

The other members of the Justice League watched in shock and horror as Bruce and Billy struggled but soon both heroes soon stopped struggling, Super Buu smiled at this. Soon the blobs that contained Captain Marvel and Batman flew directly towards Super Buu who yelled" Yes you're mine !" both slimes hit Super Buu's body and began to fuse with him. Majin Buu now became an unrecognizable blob of pink slime himself. But that soon changed when Majin Buu started to take shape.

"What is he doing to them ?!" Superman asked in shock and anger

Finally Majin Buu had finished his transformation. He was almost completely different than before,his head-tentacle was now much larger and longer reaching to his waste,he retained his white pants with his 'M' symbol. Super Buu had Captain Marvel's outfit and cape but retained his black arm bands,he now had a more humanoid appearance such as having a nose,humanoid fingers and was slightly more muscular than before.

"So what do you think in my new look..." The newly transformed Super Buu said with a different voice as well, Super Buu looked at Superman "Clark ?"

* * *

 **I apologize for any spelling errors**

 **Also small spoiler: Kid Buu will appear in this story as well**


	4. Chapter 4

The Justice League members were still very shocked at what had just happened. They had anger,fear and horror going through their vains upon seeing what Buu did to there temmates/friends/family. The newly transformed Buu on the other hand was amused by their looks.

"I suppose the sudden loss of you're friends and family had left you speechless. Hurry up and clean up you're tears so we can fight" Majin Buu said with a smirk

"You !" Mary Marvel said with pure anger "What did you do to my brother !?"

"Don't worry about him Mary,in fact he and his friend should be honored because they are now part of the ultimate being." Super Buu responded with chuckle

"Majin Buu what have you done to them ?!" Superman yelled out in anger

"You shouldn't be angry, they are very much alive and well,they're just now a part of me" Super Buu said "And it appeared that my plan to absorb them worked perfectly."

"Absorb ?" Flash asked

"Yes Wally" Super Buu replied startling him as Buu said his real name "Ever since I met the Justice League, I was confident I could take on the entire league. However I couldn't let my self get carried away so that's why is came with a solution to absorb some of you. To be honest I didn't think I could have absorbed such brilliant guys." Majin Buu turns to Superman "You should have listened to Bruce,Clark."

"How do you know this ?" Superman demanded

"Haven't you guessed already ?" Majin Buu asked "When I absorbed them I not only gained their power,abilities and intelligence but also all their memories, everything they know now belongs to me."

Superman along with everyone else greeted his teeth in anger. He should have listened to his friend, if he had listened, this might not have happened. This Majin Buu is truly a threat unlike any other !

"But now...how about we stop wasting time with the chit-chat and get back to business ?" Super Buu said "I'm anxious to test this new power of mine."

Superman knew that there was no time to waste. If this creature is not stopped the Earth is doomed. With that Superman and the rest of the Justice League came at Buu with anger. But Majin Buu however using his increased speed flew up ward while to most it seemed that he teleported.

"He can teleport too ?" Green Arrow asked

"No, he was just too fast" Superman stated as he along with everyone looked up to see Super Buu floating,looking down at them with his arms crossed. With great fury almost all of the Justice League flew at the murderous majin. Superman flew at the monster that took his friends, attempting to hit Buu in the face...but Buu easily dodged this before kneeing the Man of Steel in the stomach. This was pain that Superman had not felt before he had took hits from extremely powerful beings such as: Mongul,Darkseid and Doomsday but this was much stronger than anything he felt but it was not like that for long as Majin Buu used his elbow to knock the Man of steel down on the ground creating a crater.

Wonder Woman was up next to attack. She threw several kicks and punches but Majin Buu blocked all of her attacks with his legs along while his arms were crossed,Buu then attempts to kick her but Wonder Woman was able to block the attack...only to get hit by Buu's other leg causing her to crash into Green Lantern. Power Girl then attacked Super Buu with her heat vision and made two holes in his chest. Buu was not phased by this at all as the closed as soon as they were made.

"What are you ?" Power Girl asked surprised

"I am The Terror of the Universe" Buu replied before pointing his palm at her "And you're nothing to me" Buu said before firing a powerful energy wave and knocking Power Girl away. Super Buu turns around to see Mary Marvel charging at him attempting to punch him,but her punch was easily caught by Buu "Mary I can feel you're brother inside me,he's wondering...why did you let me absorb him ?" Mentioning him made Mary Marvel even more angry

"Shut up !" She said as she attempted to punch him again only for Buu to dissapear and rapppear above her before knocking her down with his head-tentacle. Booster Gold,Starfire,Captain Atom,Martian Manhunter,Fire and Green Lantern shot their energy-based attacks at Majin Buu...but the majin simply created an bubble-like shield around himself and none of their attacks could even reach him. Majin Buu then roared and completely deflects their energies, then using his speed he attacked. Buu knocks down Booster Gold with an headbutt,before kicking Starfire in the stomach,the proceeding to elbow Captain Atom in the face,following Martian Manhunter who he defeats with a brutal kick to the head,sending Fire into building with a kiai and defeating Green Lantern with an knee to the back.

"We are getting smashed here!" Flash exclaimed

* * *

Back at the Dragon Ball Z universe

"Goku who do you suggest should go with you on this dangerous journey ?" Kabito Kai asked

"Well, that would be none other...than Vegeta." Goku said stunning them

"Seriously dad ? You know Vegeta is not the happy type." Gohan said

"Gohan...He sacrificed his life to end Majin Buu and he still failed,I think it would be honorable if he goes too" Goku said with a smile

"Yes but...Vegeta is no where near at you're level let alone Buu's" Old Kai pointed out

"That's when you come in, you're gonna unlock Vegeta's hidden potential and with his hidden potential unleashed and my Super Saiyan 3 power we should be able to take Buu down and out " Goku said "Plus if that doesn't work we can always use fusion !"

"Yes it might actually work Goku" Kabito Kai said

"Tell me one good reason why I should unlock his potential ?" Old Kai asked

"Because" Goku said with a cheeky smile "He is the only one who can offer you that...you know...kiss from her"

Hearing this "Well what are you waiting for ? Go fetch him !" Old Kai cried out

" _I doubt Vegeta will be happy about this"_ Gohan thought

With that Goku put two fingers on his forehead and teleported with Instant Transmission.

...

Goku then appeared before the great King Yamma

"Goku,I'm surprised to see you,what brings you here ?"

"Well you see I was wondering could you give me Vegeta' ? I kind of need him to defeat Majin Buu" Goku said innocently

" What ? Majin Buu is still alive ?" King Yamma asked

"Yeah and he is currently terrorizing a world. I ask of you this request" Goku begged

"Well...usually I don't let people like Vegeta or similar to him go, but if Buu is still alive and you need him to be ended then I'll do it" King Yamma said

"Yes thanks, King Yamma !" Goku smiled

...

After some time Vegeta came to meet with King Yamma

"What do you want ?" Vegeta asked but then saw Goku waving at him

"Hi Vegeta !" Goku smiled sheepleassly

"Oh it's you..." Vegeta actually smirked at this "So I see you might want a rematch"

"A rematch ?" Goku asked

"Yes Kakarott...a rematch cause recently I have discovered something hidden within me" Vegeta then clenched his fists and was engulfed by a yellow aura,his hair became golden and electricity began to sparkle. Massive winds began coming out of Vegeta as he continued to power up ! Vegeta's hair began to grow and eventually reached to his waste and his eyebrows disappeared ...Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 !

Both Goku and King Yamma looked in shock

"V-Vegeta...you can become a Super Saiyan 3 ?!" Goku asked in shock

"Yes Kakarott I can" Vegeta said before returning to normal "I had recently discovered that during our battled,you hid that type of power from me. After killing myself,I went to the Otherworld and there I discovered the power and transformation you hid from me. I became very angry,I didn't care about anything at that point and then it hit me. The anger I experienced the rage it is what caused me to become the being I am right now. I was gonna be upset about you but upon reaching this level I was filled with joy. And now that you are here I suppose a rematch to finally see who is the most powerful saiyan is needed."

"Actually Vegeta...It's great that you have new power and all but...I was gonna ask you about something else" Goku said "It's Majin Buu...his still alive"

"What ?!" Vegeta asked in frustration

"Yes Buu is alive he is currently terrorizing a world" Goku confirmed "That's why I came here Vegeta I need you're help to end Buu's reign of terror."

"After all that...it was just a waste" Vegeta greeted his teeth in anger but eventually calmed down "Alright Kakarott I'll help you,but I'm only doing this because I'm not letting that pink blob defeat you before I do and also...I need a challenge ever since I became a SS3 I never had a true challenge"

"Well that kind of makes two of us" Goku laughed "Now grab my shoulder"

As Vegeta did that Goku using Instant Transmission teleports to the Kai Planet.

...

Vegeta and Goku appeared before Kabito Kai,Old Kai and Gohan

"Hey guys we're back and you won't believe it but Vegeta became a SS3 too !" Goku said happily

"What a Super Saiyan 3 ? That's amazing ! Now with both of you as Super Saiyan 3's, Buu won't stand a chance" Kabito Kai said

"Oh does this mean that I won't-" Old Kai was cut off by Goku

"Hey look at the time,we better stop Majin Buu before he kills anymore innocent lives" Goku said nervously not wanting Vegeta to know what he told Old Kai. Goku then began to focus deeply within and eventually started to sense something unusual in the reality in his universe. He could actually sense several unknown life energies not from this dimension. "I got it ! Vegeta grab on."

"This is getting ridiculous Kakarott,I should learn that technique and get myself from place to place." Vegeta mutturd as the grabbed Goku shoulder and in an instant they disappeared.

* * *

DC Universe in the Watchtower

Supergirl was tasked to keep an eye on the Team's members that were injured by Super Buu. Suddenly out of thin air Goku and Vegeta appeared right in front of her startling her.

"Who are you two ?" Supergirl asked the two saiyans.

* * *

 **Here's a small sneak peek to what's coming in the future of my story:**

 **The Team Supergirl,Superboy,Wonder Girl,Miss Martian,Artemis,Kid Flash,Blue Beetle,Robin,Aqualad,Beast Boy and Nightwing were standing in front of Kid Buu who laughed like crazed lunatic he is while pointing a finger at them.**

 **"We're the only thing standing between that freak and the destruction of both our dimensions" Supergirl said**

 **"I doubt his gonna go easy on us." Kid Flash commented just as Kid Buu charged at them.**

* * *

 **Also small question I want to be answered: Who would win between Kid Buu-Prime (Kid Buu with Superboy Prime absorbed), Kalkarrot (A Potara Earing fusion between Goku and Superman) and Vegeta-Yat (a fusion between Vegeta and Sodam Yat via Fusion Dance) ?**


End file.
